whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Eugenio Estevez
Eugenio Estevez, also known as Genie, is the Tremere Regent of the Maupassant Room chantry in New York City. Biography On his eighth birthday, Eugenio Estevez’s parents gave him to the witch who kept a castle just a few miles from their humble farm in rural Spain. Such was the practice with this old witch — he would take a child from the nearby villages every few years to serve as his housekeeper, and eventually the poor child would never be heard from again. No one wanted to risk the wrath of the witch, however, so they complied with his chilling demands. In Eugenio, though, the witch had more than he bargained for. Precocious for his age, the boy was always asking questions, learning much about the philosophies of Thaumaturgy while he cleaned up after the witch’s nightly studies. He read books the old Kindred kept on his shelves and studied formulae he found written in the laboratory. As he grew older, he followed the old scholar down the road of the Jewish faith. By the time he was at the age of majority, Eugenio had shaped up to be quite a protégé. Instead of devouring his blood, the old witch kept him on as an apprentice and embraced him. Eugenio’s rise through the Tremere hierarchy was just as prodigal. At first, he accompanied his sire to convocations at other chantries, where he met other members of the pyramid. Bidding his sire farewell, he traveled to a chantry in Toledo, where he studied the ways of binding spirits (and earned his nickname). His skill with Thaumaturgy earned him quick promotions there. He was soon elevated to the status of regent. His superiors watched his progress, and Eugenio was granted permission to start his own chantry. For a few years, he traveled the world, looking for a place to establish this new occult sanctum, but he never found a place that truly spoke to him. He returned to Spain and rejoined his old chantry, publishing a collection of letters between himself and his sire on the subject of spirit Thaumaturgy. Eugenio’s interest was piqued with the Camarilla’s plans for New York, however, and he used the opportunity to start his new chantry there. Working with Aisling Sturbridge, Genie developed the concept of satellite chantries that coordinated their efforts with a central one. Bringing this plan to fruition changed his outlook dramatically, and he left his Thaumaturgical studies by the wayside as he dove into the politics of the city in the wake of the Camarilla’s victory. While he once acted as regent for the chantry at the Jewish Museum, he relocated in less than a year to the Maupassant Room, where he could focus on matters of political concern to the Tremere. Even that shortly grew unfulfi lling, and he became more enamored of the act of politicking itself and less with the aims of clan Tremere. In modern nights, Eugenio has made many contacts, but his reputation within his clan slowly degrades. The apprentices and lesser regents at the Jewish Museum have written him off entirely and Regent Wainwright of the Kenilworth chantry has no small degree of enmity for him. Genie has allowed his relationships with other Tremere to atrophy, though he appears outwardly to represent them well, as the insular Tremere still prefer to present a unifi ed front to the other clans. Exactly how long Eugenio can maintain his current situation is unknown, but even High Regent Sturbridge, a staunch ally in the past, has her doubts about him. Character Sheet Eugenio Estevez, “Genie” Sire: Octavio Korrol Nature: Deviant Demeanor: Architect Generation: 9th Embrace: 1876 Apparent Age: Early 40′s Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Talents: Athletics 1, Dodge 2, Empathy 3, Expression 1, Intimidation 1, Leadership 3, Subterfuge 3 Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Firearms 1, Melee 2, Performance 2, Security 1, Stealth 2, Survival 1 Knowledges: Academics 4, Computer 1, Finance 4, Law 1, Linguistics 4 (Arabic, English, French, German, Greek, Latin, Mandarin, Turkish), Occult 5, Politics 3, Science 1 Disciplines: Auspex 4, Dominate 2, Fortitude 3, Thaumaturgy 5 Thaumaturgical Paths: Path of Blood 5, Spirit Manipulation 5, Focused Mind 4, Path of Transmutation 4, Lure of Flames 3, Countermagic 2 Backgrounds: Allies 2, Clan Prestige 2, Contacts 4, Influence 1, Mentor 1, Resources 4, Retainers 1, Status 2 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 3 Morality: Humanity 6 Willpower: 6 Gallery Vtes_eugenio_estevez.jpg|Eugenio Estevez VTES illustration References *VTM: New York by Night, p. 81-82 Category:Tremere Category:Ninth Generation vampires